


The Girl Who Crashed the Party

by HaleyC4629



Series: The EQG Parodies [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Chases, Comedy, Gen, Inspired by a Cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Rainbow Dash inherits $3,000,000 after her grandfather "kicks the bucket", and Pinkie Pie uses her unpredictable schemes to get the best of her.





	The Girl Who Crashed the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a 1942 Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies cartoon: "The Wabbit Who Came to Supper"

Pinkie Pie was running away from Rainbow Dash just because of some sort of a major misunderstanding. Rainbow finally trapped her around the corner of the alley.

"Now I gotcha!" Rainbow said, "Now you're trapped like a rat caught in a trap!"

In no time, Applejack was in her moped and stopped next to Rainbow. "A letter fer ya, sugarcube," she said as she was handing a letter to her and then drove off down the road.

"I wonder who it's from," said Rainbow as she was opening the envelope to get the letter out.

"Well let's find out!" said Pinkie.

"Let's see," said Rainbow as she began to read it.

"Dear Rainbow,

I'm leaving you $3,000,000 in my will.

Your grandpa"

Rainbow was confused at first but then realized that she was getting the money from him. "Awesome!" she exclaimed, "I'm rich! I'm rich!" She then read on.

"P.S. But you don't get one cent if you try to attack anyone, especially your friends."

She had a bad feeling that she might not be able to control her temper depending on a situation, so she frowned and told Pinkie to go home.

Later in that day, she went into her home and heard Pinkie's voice in the bathroom. It sounded like Pinkie was singing in the shower.

"All I really need is a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of mine," Pinkie sang.

Hadn't Rainbow told her to go to her home? She was getting a little annoyed and then went inside the bathroom.

"Pinkie!" said Rainbow, "Why are you in MY home?"

"My home is full of guests so I decided to follow you to your home," Pinkie lied.

Her house wasn't really full, but the real reason why was that she wanted to stay in Rainbow's house, just because.

"WHAT?!?" exclaimed Rainbow as she was about to lose her temper until she remembered what her letter said about attacking anyone. She couldn't do anything about it but let her be her guest for the night.

The next day, Pinkie was relaxing and Rainbow didn't want to keep her for an another night. Rainbow asked her to leave but was given a refusal. She tried asking her again many times but nothing was working. Since she couldn't get her to leave by asking, she would have to come up with some tricks to make her leave.

"Hey look!" said Rainbow, "A giant cupcake!"

"Really?" asked Pinkie, "Where?"

"At your house!" said Rainbow.

She went outside of Rainbow's house and went to her house to find the giant cupcake. But as soon as she got there, the giant cupcake wasn't there anywhere in the whole house. Then she started to realize that she was tricked. Since she was being kicked out, she went back to Rainbow's house and wanted to go back in.

"Open up that door!" Pinkie demanded, but no answer was given.

The door was locked so she could try to trick Rainbow into letting her back in by acting as if she was under attack from the critical "lack of oxygen" and needed to go inside for protection. The she pretended to suffer from the "attack" and played dead. That trick worked on the first try.

"PINKIE!!!" Rainbow cried out as she took Pinkie inside her home and placed her on the bed, "Oh no no no no no no no!!! Don't die! PLEASE don't die on me!!!"

"Special delivery!" Applejack called through the door.

That scared Pinkie out of her wits and caught Rainbow's attention.

After getting the letter, they sat on the couch together.

"'Your grandpa has kicked the bucket. You now inherit $3,000,000,'" Rainbow read and then scrolled through the fees, "'And which leaves you owing us, $1.98, please remit?!?' What?!?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Pinkie.

"It ended up that I owe them almost $2.00 from my inheritance!!!" said Rainbow, "And that's all because of YOU!!!" And then she was losing her temper quickly.

Pinkie was getting skittish after the temper loss and fled. Rainbow chased her around the house, like every part of it. This went on until sunset, not mentioning Sunset Shimmer. Pinkie hid herself and found that she was in a room with all the cosmetics on the beauty mirror, which gave her an idea. Rainbow went inside that room anyway which Pinkie's trick backfired on her this time because they're both girls. Pinkie started to run away again and this time she went out of Rainbow's home. It took all day for Rainbow to kick her out of the house.

She heard the doorbell ringing and answered the door. She saw Fluttershy with a huge package.

"Easter greetings," Fluttershy said as she gave it her.

Rainbow opened the huge package and out came Pinkie with confetti flying out around her.

"Surprise!!!" Pinkie said, "Did you miss me?"

Rainbow stuffed her back inside the box and gave it to Fluttershy.

"PLEASE take it to HER house, Fluttershy!" she said, "I can't take it anymore!!!"

Fluttershy didn't know what was going on with her but took the package anyway and left.

Rainbow went inside her home and locked the door just in case if Pinkie tried to go back again. She went to her room and plopped on her bed. "FINALLY Pinkie's out of my home!" she said, "At least I won't have to worry about it anymore."

"That's what you think!" Pinkie said as she popped out of nowhere.

Rainbow cried out loud and got away from her.

"Well what do you know?" Pinkie said, "She left without saying goodbye."


End file.
